Ovivor 6
HATHI: Dalton, Elissa, Billy, Space, Papa | BANDARA: Lily, Luna, Lyndon, Marina, Nekci NEW HATHI: Elissa, Nekci, Papa, Luna | NEW BANDARA: Space, Lyndon, Billy, Marina GOA: Elissa, Nekci, Papa, Luna, Space, Billy, Marina /topic #Ovivor GOA: Elissa, Nekci, Papa, Luna | JURY: Space, Billy | OXILE: Marina EPISODE ONE: Runner/blocker challenge. Luna is sent to Oxile Island. Bandara loses, and Lily is unanimously voted out by the rest of the tribe. EPISODE TWO: Hathi loses, and Space is sent to Oxile. Elissa is the intended target, or so Dalton thinks. Papa plays his idol, even though he has no votes against him, and in a false position of power, Dalton is blindsided by his tribe. EPISODE THREE: Tribe switch up. New Hathi wins immunity thanks to Luna. Space is sent to Oxile, and at tribal council, Lyndon (Trey) is voted off. EPISODE FOUR: Tribes merge, and Luna wins immunity. Marina is sent to Oxile, and finds an idol. Nekci also finds a clue to the idol in the merge feast, and finds an idol as well. At tribal, the votes are split between Space and Elissa, because in case Space plays an idol, Elissa will go home. And if Space doesn't play an idol, he'd be voted out in the re-vote. Space does not play an idol, and in the re-vote, he is unanimously voted against and thus becomes the first member of the jury. EPISODE FIVE: Everone accuses Luna of having two idols because of her Oxile trips. However, she does not. Marina wins immunity, ruining the plan to blindside her, and Elissa is sent to Oxile. At tribal council, Papa gets the majority of votes but Nekci plays her idol on him, and though Luna is supposed to go home, it is actually Billy who is blindsided and joins Space at the jury house. EPISODE SIX: Luna wins immunity again. Marina is sent to Oxile. Elissa gets three votes and is eliminated. EPISODE SEVEN: Nekci wins immunity. Oxile Island is no more, and at tribal, Marina gets three votes but she plays an idol on herself, sending Papa home with only one vote. EPISODE EIGHT: Luna wins final immunity, and sends Marina home - making her the final jury member. At final tribal council, Luna wins in a 3-2 vote and becomes the sixth Sole Ovivor. ~ Nekci used the idol to eliminated a threat, Billy. She knew Billy was voting off Papa, or at least had something up his sleeve. She pulled the idol from absolutely nowhere, and got rid of him. With Luna still by her side, she managed to eliminate the others in her path, bringing Papa with her to the finals. She used him as a voting goat to get to the finals, and managed to do so. It all kind of fell into place when Marina used her idol. It was kind of shocking because it was unexpected, but I knew that if Papa had gotten to the finals he would have won. Nekci formed an alliance with Billy and Papa at the beginning and kept it going in between tribes she also formed an alliance with Luna and Marina to vote off Lyndon or whatever in the end, Nekci had managed to use Papa and Billy to sheep her way through the game by blindsiding Billy, she gained Marina's trust then eventually, papa's elimination put the game into place Marina vs Luna vs Nekci the original alliance And in the end, Luna won brought Nekci https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sS2t2CjdIstKGaiZKJTGUjf7BO4GmFDbAEUGEfZrtYw/edit josh: oh my god its gary colman gary: my grills are amazing yo josh: oh yeah? oh yeah? ohyeahohyeahOOOOOOOHYEEEEEAH? my grills are fuck in FLYYYYYYYYYYYY gary: watchoo talkin bout JOOOOOOSH PECK josh: *pause* LITTLE